The Elemental Warriors: Chapter 14
Chapter 14- Addison When Sky conjured up that tiny tornado, I passed out. I had already been drugged and I was really sleepy. And the shock did not help one bit. Seeing that tornado conjured up too many memories of everything. Why I was here. What I could do. Who my mother was. The rush was so strong, I passed out. Before I could hear myself thump to the ground, I was dreaming. Yesterday, in the kitchen. Dad was off somewhere, and I didn’t have a clue where. We were off on winter break, which made it even stranger; Why was my father gone on December 23rd? It made no sense.' '' When'' I was off stewing and stress eating about where he could be, my mom walked into the room. Something was off about her, but I couldn’t put a finger on it. Was she paler than usual? Maybe she was-' '' “I'' feel something powerful in you,” she whispered. What was she talking about? “Addison, I need to show you something,” Mom told me. I was suspicious, but I let her pull me to my room.' '' Winds'' swirled around the room and gathered into a tiny tornado in my mom’s palm. I jumped back. Tornadoes were dangerous! And why-' '' “I'' know what you’re thinking,” Mom told me. “And no, I’m creating this. I was given this power when I was your age, and you may have received some part of it.”'' '' “What about Dad?” I asked. Mom snorted. “He doesn’t have a clue that I was once a Warrior. But that’s not the point; you need to focus on yourself.”'' '' Well, that ''seemed selfish. But I didn’t argue. Instead, I asked, “How can I use… whatever you’re telling me about?”'' '' Mom'' sighed. “I was going to try that in a couple of hours, but fine. It doesn’t make much of a difference. All you have to do is focus on the tingle in your bones, the blood coursing through your veins. The power might emerge.”'' '' I did as she asked. It took ten minutes, but after a while, there was a flash of blinding energy and-'' '' “Hmm, interesting,” my mom said as she surveyed me. Why was everything suddenly slightly bigger? “I thought maybe invisibility or telekinesis, but shapeshifting? That’s unexpected.” Shapeshifting? Was I actually-'' '' I looked down at my body. Instead of pants and sneakers, I found snow-white fur with gray spots and paws.' '' Darn! I had the body of… something. Something furry. Whatever it was, it wasn’t me.'' '' “I'' did use my shapeshifting forms a lot-especially my leopard form. Maybe you can shapeshift into something else?” Mom wondered.' '' Well,'' how was I supposed to do that?! Hmmm…'' '' I focused on one thought I was having: Turn me into a lion. '' '' I’m not sure why I picked lions. I like them. ' '' Well,'' anyways, another flash appeared, and I was staring at the body of a lioness. Awesome!' '' I'' tried a couple of other kinds of cats (puma, lynx, tabby) ''when I decided it was time to do something else. Maybe a reptile. ''Okay, ''I thought. ''Now turn me into a lizard. '' Nothing'' happened.' '' “You'' tried something else, didn’t you,” Mom said as I shifted into human form and nodded. “Then that must be the extent of your ability. I bet you can only turn into… cats. Not particularly fierce, but I bet you could do something with the ability.' '' “I'' need you to go to an old friend of mine. Well, not really a friend, but an acquaintance. He’s very skilled at shapeshifting, and he can teach you how to use your power. You can find him with directions, but I haven’t prepared those- I expected you to have a power other than what you apparently have. I’ll have them in a few days, but you need to sit tight from now on. And practice- just don’t let your power take over you.”'' '' I gave her a thumbs up. That was a lot of information to get in five minutes, but I wasn’t complaining. Having a magical power given to you by your mom was pretty cool. “What’s this guy’s name?” I asked. “Figuranado,” Mom told me. I nodded, but inside I was wondering who the heck had a name like that. His parents must have been jerks. ' '' “He’s'' working with me on… a project.” Mom told me. “You’re part of it, but you don’t need to know how right now. Just give him this note from me”-she handed me a Post-it with something on it- “and tell him that Laura sent you. You might want to bring someone you trust with you, but some people ''he ''won’t trust. Be careful.”' '' She'' walked out of my room right then and there, like my life hadn’t just changed forever.' ---- '' “''Dar una buena acogida'', Sleeping Beauty,” Sky said as I sat up with a'' jolt. “I need to go back,” I told her, remembering why I was in this elevator. I needed to get back to Figuranado. But how… Oh. Duh. A kitten. Any kitten except a hairless one.' I crawled out a crack in the elevator. Sky yelled something, but what she said was inaudible to my small Siamese ears. I needed to get out, fast. Category:Chapters 10-19